How Phoenix Fell
by DuneCat
Summary: Who was Carrie before the accident? Does she really not remember or has she hidden that from sight too. Her arm, burned from her plight, is, for the most part, hidden from the world. Meet Phoenix, who rose from ashes to die in flames.


**A/N: I recommend reading 'The Flicka of Lightning in the Distance before reading this'. This is a short story with background information on my main story 'Finding Phoenix'. Thanks to an old friend of mine for inspiring me. Read and Review!**

**-DuneCat**

I screamed and the fire, heeding my cry, went wild. Flames bathed the walls and ceilings in brilliant light before it engulfed them. The fire didn't hurt me but I still screamed. Then in the middle of a cry my voice rose in pitch and volume, shattering glass. I glanced up at where the ceiling had once been, there was a perfect circle, ash raining down around me. I stood, but it wasn't me controlling my body. Then I began rising from the ground, a fiery shape encompassing me. Soon the skeleton of my childhood home disappeared from view and I lost conscious. When I came to, my fiery form was dissolving and I was plummeting towards a city. In one last harpy cry, I summoned up my remaining energy and began blazing towards an open area.

Kate's POV

Looking away from Wally, I looked through the windshield and saw an object blazing through the sky. Right before it crashed into the city, a feral scream echoed through the open space, cracking our windshield. Barry pulled the car to the side of the road and we all locked eyes. Go time.

Opening the back of the SUV, I fumbled for my backpack. When I finally grabbed it I pulled out a headphone case. Unzipping it, I pulled out a pair of cordless, raspberry color headphones and put them on in a way so the band went across the back of my head instead of on top. I pressed a button on the right side and felt my clothes expand over me until I was wearing a spandex body suit. The mask expanded from my head set and I stretched my legs.

"Hey, Flicks," Wally said, just rounding the end of the car with his super suit on, "Let's go."

"Katie, can you vibrate your molecules fully yet?" Flash asked, coming out from the other side of the car.

"Fully? Somewhat." I said, "I can't control it most of the time."

"Ha. Rookie," Wally laughed, "Can't go past mach-1 without setting off a sonic boom."

"If a sonic boom is that really loud noise: 'Oops'." Wally started laughing and then stopped looking at me halfway serious. "Gotcha," I said, crinkling my nose as I laughed at him, turning to look at my uncle, "Whenever I'm about to reach Mach-1, I glitch as I hit the sound barrier and pass right through it. Usually."

"Usually?"

"Don't worry. I'm feeling lucky."

"Then let's go." Flash said and then was gone in a blur.

"Come on Flicks." He said racing off leaving me to follow, running right out across the water.

We were running together, although I was a little behind Kid Flash who was a little behind The Flash. I laughed unable to stop myself. The adrenaline pumped through my veins and I surged forward a little in my pace, matching my cousin's stride with little difficulty. Red, white and blue lights flashed against the buildings lining the park. Flash and Kid Flash vibrated right through the police line where I hurdled over the hood of a police car. We stopped where the police chief was talking to the fire chief. They nodded to Flash and Kid Flash but did a double take when they saw me. They stared at me for a second.

"Oh, this is Flicka." My uncle said, introducing me quickly.

"Flicker?" The Police chief asked.

"Flicka, 'a' not 'er'," I said, "but if you really want to, we can debate the spelling of my name later, you know, when there isn't a crisis."

"Everyone's out of the area correct?" Flash asked.

"No," The fire chief said, "My men are trying to douse the flames but the water is evaporating before it even comes close."

"Pull them out, we can handle this." He said, then turning to Kid, asked, "What's in the center of the fire?"

"I can't tell," Kid replied, his goggles over his eyes, "Whenever I look at it all I see is a blinding white blob. Then in the center of the blob it seems even brighter."

"Okay, running blind here then. We're going to create a vacuum." Then accelerating his voice to a pace that would make an auctioneer jealous, filled me in on how the vacuum is created.

"-so then there is no air left for the fire to consume and it dissipates. Got it?" He finished.

"Yep. Let's go." Flash started running to get the flames back some before we started running too. After our eyes flicked at the speed of light for a couple seconds, Wally stood and pulled me up. He jerked his head towards the fire and we took off.

The fire started to get smaller and in turn we made our circles to keep next to it. I was about five paces behind Wally, so I stared at the fire, trying to discern what was in the center. As far as I could tell the blob in the center was starting to take on shape. It was almost like a really big peacock was sitting on the ground, head looking down at its side. The fire was fighting our vacuum, like it was conscious. Suddenly the whole blaze shuddered and I caught a glimpse into the center.

"FLASH!" I yelled while slowing down, "There's a girl in there!"


End file.
